


jack of hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>he needs the pain anyway.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack of hearts

you would leave

but his wet eyes, neon bright

beg for you to stay.

he is bleeding

bruised

broken

in body, not mind

 _never_ in spirit.

his breathing ragged and eyes glazed from morphine and pain (he loves it

your stomach twists in revulsion)

"i     won't    die"

and the words are steady, strong

slipping from sinful lips rouged with blood and lipstick. 

somehow it's more of a reassurance to you than a vow of his. you are both thinking

_of course you will_

but if he says it enough you start to believe.

you can see it,

in the tremor of his hands, his shaky grin, the weak pulse fluttering against your fingers,

_he wants you to kill him._

"i won't" you tell him

and he laughs, crying as his ribs are jolted and he's doomed to live.

your mind and all rationality are set aside, way out of reach even if you wanted them.

"can i kiss you?"

the words that have been there on the tip of your tongue for a long time.

he laughs some more

because that's all he ever does, that's who he is

but this is so ironic

you already know the answer to that question. that it has always been  _yes_ from the moment he saw you- a shadow, graceful, soaring over rooftops with a new impossible task each night.

_yes._

you slide apologetic fingers over his moonlight skin

marred with scars; some from your own hand. 

you slot your mouths together, feel his entire body sigh in content

at peace.

you hold him, bruises be damned

_he needs the pain anyway_

kiss him deep, taste blood

paint

lipstick

when you draw back, your mouth is as red as his. he says one of your names,

reverent

rueful

the most genuine smile of the many of his you've seen.

"how far do you want to go?" he asks, grinning so his scars are stretched out

flash of irritation

he knows you too well. you aren't

bruce

or

batman

but something that can look in between, that can look over the heartbreak

_he's a murderer_

and the anger, frustration you feel over his taunts. 

you'll surprise him with tenderness

follow the scar tissue with your lips

thread your hands through his neon hair

he wraps slim, strong legs around your back,  takes you deep inside him with bitten off moans and soft whimpers that you muffle with your mouth closing over his.

he's hurting, his blood still metallic on your tongue, but with every sharp, jarring thrust and your teeth digging into his skin, 

he gets closer.

you won't hurt him anymore. 

mind-reader, he claws your shoulders and hisses  _harder_

but you keep your steady pace, deeper now

he whines in frustration

now you're almost there and you wrap a hand round him, flushed and hard and needy

_ please _  he gasps

you relent

bite down, bruise pale flesh, tug hard on his hair with one hand and his cock with the other.

 he cries,

spills between you and you follow

 _fuck_ it's bliss you might have breathed his name into the crook of his shoulder as he shivers with overstimulation.

"sweet- _heart"_ he says, barely more than a content whisper, soft giggles interspersing your relaxed quiet. 

you pull him to your chest.

"so what tipped ya over?" he asks, bitterly amused

"you, as usual."

"what about me?"

you pause for a second. "you look pretty when you're hurt."

more laughter. "and you say we're nothing alike."

 his eyes are dulled, tamed darker green by medication, being sated and tired. 

 he's killed innocent people

people you love

hurt you without remorse or relent in every way imaginable.

 and

you've littered his body with scars

scorned him

the only time your cruel streak is  _guaranteed_ to appear, snarling with fury

is when his lips twist into that sick grin.

"are you going to kill me?"

you are curious

"i want us to die together, darling"

comes the honest drawl.

you have the urge to kiss him again

so you do, nothing to stop you now

no logic or morals. his lips move against yours

explanatory,

wry,

adoring,

"i love you"

the out of place words that bring back the stab of disgust and fear inside you

_is he even capable of love?_

because they might almost ring true.

you should never let your guard down

the glass on the beside table is brought down to smash against your head

sending shattered fragments of your consciousness in every direction.

_too late_

you slip away before you can reply

and when you wake, you can't remember what you had decided your answer was. 

he leaves his card

not the joker, but

the jack of hearts.

that, and the smear of his blood across your mouth, his nail marks on your skin

are all that convince you it ever happened. 

 


End file.
